Collapsible canopies that are capable of being locked into an unfolded position are very popular in modern society. Generally, each collapsible canopy comprises a foldable collapsible canopy frame and a collapsible canopy fabric, the collapsible canopy frame consists of a roof frame and four or more supporting legs, the supporting legs are used for supporting the roof frame and are provided with a locking structure on each supporting leg respectively, the collapsible canopy fabric covers the roof frame and is used for sunshading, rain sheltering or wind sheltering. At present, the locking structure is generally a locking pin, and an unfolded state of the collapsible canopy is locked by way of respectively locking each supporting leg. However, this way has the following defects:
In a process where a collapsible canopy is unfolded or folded, a user needs to perform a locking operation or an unlocking operation on a locking mechanism of each supporting leg one by one when unfolding or folding the collapsible canopy. The operation is cumbersome, functional defects or improper operation of forcing unlocking can occur. Also, the unfolding or folding of the collapsible canopy needs cooperation of many people so that the collapsible canopy can be erected. In addition, in a process where the collapsible canopy is unfolded and is erected, stresses of stress points of a plurality of supporting legs are not uniform, thus it is very difficult to support the collapsible canopy at optimum points and consequently the supporting effect of the collapsible canopy is influenced. Damages to the collapsible canopy mostly occur at the supporting legs of the collapsible canopy, since positions of sliding blocks need to be fixed after the collapsible canopy is unfolded, and holes are formed in the supporting legs at the fixing positions of the sliding blocks for inserting locking pins. Holes in the supporting legs weakens the supporting strength of the supporting legs, and the supporting legs are usually damaged at the fixing positions of the sliding blocks and consequently the service life of the collapsible canopy is shortened.
What is needed is collapsible canopy with a better locking mechanism.